Magic Rats
by Creative Fictional Dragon
Summary: Chase is a fairy attending a fairy school who hasn't had a male student in 100 years. He meets and falls in love with Adam an aspiring young wizard from another prestegous school. Chase must deal with the fact that faires and wizards can't be together, deal with the pressure of an all girl school and fight the threat of an evil villian. Will he be up to the challenge?
1. Chase

Title: Magic Rats

Pairing: Adam /Chase (not in these early chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or the characters, they all belong to Disney. Please support the official release (I know I do! Oh my gosh new episode monday! So excited!)

Well, I'm at it again. Quick get hide your reading buddies and get you're "bad review" riffles! 'Cause yeah it's that bad. I had some pent up Lab Rats energy that I had to let out. But to be honest, I can't really write. I'm more of a formalized essay writer over a creative writer. That is my warning to you all; this is the work of a robot trying to be creative. So without further adieu, let's get started!

* * *

I was woken up in the morning by my sister Bree.

"Wake up Chase it's time for your first day in Fairy School!"

I groaned. She was right, after all the protesting, begging, fighting and pleading; it was time to face the music. I was about to be the first male fairy attending the School for Magical Improvement of Fairies (SMIF) in over one hundred years. My parents tried to find me a different school, tried special tutoring and even tried home-schooling me, but none of the education programs even came close to SMIF. Luckily my sister Bree had enrolled at that school last year so the head mistress had me live with her. In the long run, she could show me the ropes, keep me honest with my studies and even wake me up in the morning.

Which brings me back here to this situation:

"Chase we're going to be late for Ancient Spells class, get ready"

"Well, excuse me for not being thrilled about going to school with a bunch of fairy girls who are going to make fun of me for being the only boy there," I protested. Bree sensed my upset mood,

"Look Chase, I know you're scared and nervous, and I know this is a big school with a lot of pressure being put on you, but you gotta ignore what people say and be strong on the inside. Don't let people define who you are, that is all up to you. Anyway what makes you think everyone will judge you? You won't know until you try," she said with a smile

*Sigh,* "I guess you're right, thanks Bree" I hate it when she's right like that…

"Good, now I got a reputation and friends to keep up, so promise that you won't embarrass me alright?"

"No guarantee I won't embarrass myself" I mumbled as I got dressed.

* * *

I actually felt proud of that. So I'm actually doing this, wish me luck…


	2. Adam

Around half a mile away, there existed another prestigious school. A wizard school that takes place in an abandoned castle that once belonged to a powerful wizard. It is said each brick used to build the castle is infused with some of his magic and wisdom. The Gandalf School of Sorcery or Gandalf's is where we find a group of young wizards on a grassy field running and laughing, despite the cloudy skies and storm-like winds that are always present, these kids weren't discouraged from straying from the activities of the first day of class.

"Ready, Set, GO!" yelled the tallest member of the group as he started running. The others followed in close pursuit,

"I'm catching up to you Adam!" Yelled one of the teens as he closed in,

"I don't think so!" Adam exclaimed. He raised his hand to the other wizard, his palm facing the target, the words rolled off his tongue as he summoned the power of an offensive spell "Crimson Lighting!" A glowing dark red ball of energy resembling lighting emerged from his hand and it flew to the teen chasing the leader of the small group. Despite the fact that Adam was both running and firing at a moving target, the blood red lighting hit with perfect accuracy, creating smoke and was even enough to unearth some of the ground and burn the grass the kids were playing on. Amazingly though, the boy receiving the blast was able to emerge from the smoke laughing.

"Hurricane's Blast!" Another boy in the group of racers called. An emerald green smoke came from his hands and formed into a tornado-like shape and was launched at Adam. With a swipe of his hand, Adam swatted the cyclone to the side and it exploded, "Nice try, Smith!" Adam yelled as he continued running.

Another wizard jumped up in the air, as he was landing he yelled, "Cursed Ivy!" He pounded the ground and clawed the grass. The ground trembled and in front of Adam, giant carnivorous plants with thorny bodies and vines sprouted rapidly from the ground. It took the tall wizard a second to process the giant obstacle standing before him. The other wizards stood in awe of the deadly looking creatures. He quickly gathered himself and launched himself at the plants, with a few chops of his hand, the plants fell to the ground. Adam ran to a small tree standing a few feet away from where the plant creatures once stood, he grabbed a branch, "Safe!" The other wizards stood in shock at their leader's impressive feat. Until one of them spoke, "Aw man! Adam won again!" They were all on the ground laughing.

"Gentlemen!" someone called, the group turned to an older looking woman approaching them, "May I ask what you five are doing missing an important school assembly?"

Adam sighed, "Ms. Heralds, the assembly is just introducing the staff and basic rules of the school. Where juniors at this school, we already know who everyone is and what not to touch."

"Regardless, this is treated as a regular school day and all students must attend, I don't care if you've been here for the past 100 years!" She said

"I bet you have…" Adam muttered under his breath,

"Come again?" Ms. Heralds snapped

"Nothing ma'am, were on our way to the central hall now," the wizards got up and walked to the caste.

They walked into the giant stadium like room to find the place full of various wizards, witches and spellcasters. The brightly candlelit room showed some empty seats near the front. The headmaster standing in the center of the room was concluding his speech. "Thank goodness," Adam felt relieved he didn't have to sit through some boring lecture.

"So students in summary, be smart, be proactive, and most importantly, make our school proud!" The students clapped and cheered, "Thank you, now before the assembly is dismissed, I'd like to turn it over to Miss. Sparks our counselor for some safety tips for the upcoming Magiks Convention,"

"Thank you Headmaster Lancaster," Miss. Sparks spoke, she was one of the younger staff members of the school, she seemed slightly too old to be a student, yet at the same time, too young to be any sort of teacher.

"I'd like to counseled by her on a Saturday night," one of the wizards in Adam's small group whispered, they all laughed at his joke, Adam just nodded and half-heartedly laughed when one of the wizards nudged him to see if he heard the sexual joke.

Miss. Sparks continued, she read from a page she was holding, "As you all know, this evening and throughout the week, the Magiks Convention is in town, this is not a school sponsored event, so it is up to you to be safe and to represent what Gandalf's is all about. Use your magic at appropriate times, do not use any offensive spells unless it is in a standard regulation arena with at least two magical healers on duty at all times, do not use any magical tools such as wands or any majestic dusts or salts of any kind unless approved by the school. If you see a fairy, remember we are a respectful and tolerant school so do not engage in any fights or arguments concerning fairies. And most important of all, be an example of the exemplary student Gandalf's is teaching you to be and have fun!"

Adam couldn't help but smile, "they actually think we're going to listen to all that safety junk, ha! They're wasting their breath!" He exclaimed

"Adam Spellman" The Headmaster quickly got Adam's attention, "A word in my office please,"

Headmaster Lancaster's office was awkwardly quite, until he broke the silence, "Mr. Spellman, I was told by Ms. Heralds that you weren't in the assembly the whole time, also that you and your friends were using spells meant for fighting"

Adam, who was slumped in his chair, rolled his eyes, "Yeah that was me."

"I'm not mad at you Adam," Headmaster Lancaster reassured him, "I know that you're a powerful wizard. I also know you can be a bit reckless at times. I've learned that you're a fighter and if you disagree with something you'll stand up for what you believe in. In this convention, I have a feeling that there might be creatures other than wizards and wizard allies; I just wanted to tell you to be careful and to avoid trouble."

"I understand sir, now can I please go, my friends are waiting for me at the Convention" Adam said, getting up

"Yes, have fun and be safe"

And with that, Adam took off, what he didn't know was he was about to meet the most important person of his life.

Few! Gosh that was a lot of writing, anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a boat load of tests that I had to absolutely study for, but now I have a long spring break, so now I have some time to update more. I also want to apologize for the lack of romantic content, I mean Adam and Chase haven't even met yet! I just needed to set the stage for the story plot. So this 1000+ word chapter was a whole-lotta nothin'

Also since this is an AU (alternate universe) fic, Adam needed a different last name. If you guys can come up with a better one than the clichéd "Spellman" name, I'd be more than happy to change it. Thanks for reading!


	3. How it Began

Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I haven't updated! At first I was too busy with exams in school, then I just got lazy. Then I had to take standardized state tests, and then I got lazy again! And I've just been lazy ever since… Well, there are times when I did worked on the story, but since it was so long I would work on some of it and then forget about it and have the feeling that I updated since I actually did work on it, but the point is I got chapter 3 up… Finally!

I don't own Lab Rats

I don't own the characters

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chase POV:

I got back to the room to find Bree and some girls chatting on her side of the room. The dorm room we share isn't very big, but it can fit me and Bree comfortably, if either of us need privacy to change we could just ask the other to turn around or if worse comes to worse, there was the bathroom.

"I heard the Magiks Convention is in town," A friend of Bree said,

"I know! Only the most famous wizards go to show their new spells and inventions," Bree added.

"And I heard Michael Jacobs is going to be there, Darcy!"

"Shut up guys! Michael and I are barley starting to talk, you CANNOT mess this up" Darcy responded with a blush, knowing her friends knew about her secret crush

"So then," another girl said in a low tone, "are we sneaking out and going?"

All the girls responded with a gasp, "Martha!" Bree accused, "You know fairies aren't allowed in the convention"

"Yeah the wizards there have a 'shoot on sight' policy, towards us" Darcy added

"Well it's not like we're gonna show up in our fairy transformations and flaunt off our powers" Martha said sarcastically, "I brought some cloaks for us to wear and some old dictionaries we can have as pretend spell books. It'll be perfect!"

"Yeah we can wear dark makeup and put our money together to buy whatever we want at the convention," another fairy added in excitement,

"Guys are we seriously gonna do this?" Bree questioned

After they all glanced at each other, they smiled and all in unison said, "Yeah!"

* * *

Headmaster Lancaster, with a heavy cloak on, walked in the school after everyone had been dismissed to the convention with only one thought in his mind. As he roamed hallway after hallway, and down almost every flight of stairs, he made it to an empty room deep into the heart of the school. He took out his wand; a small light emerged from the wand

"Reveal to me the door!" and he flicked the light at the wall and as he commanded, part of the wall warped and formed a thick steel door. He entered cautiously. The room he entered was illuminated by a dark purple orb that was floating above circles on the floor that contained ancient writing and shapes, these also created a purple glow. Black fog oozed from the orb and the room was filled with a negative energy.

As Headmaster Lancaster entered, he saw that the orb would occasionally release small strikes of lightning, which would be stopped by the barrier the circles on the floor formed. He examined the orb and looked closely into it; the orb revealed the face of a deadly, dark, dragon, with piercing red eyes. A sinister laughter broke the eerie silence in the room. Then a strong crash of lightning was shot at the Headmaster, but was blocked the barrier.

"Dear me," Lancaster said to himself, "it's worse than I thought, I need to get the students out of the convention!"

As he walked to the door, the laughter became louder and as the Headmaster reached for the door; it slammed shut, trapping him in the room with the evil presence.

* * *

Chase POV:

I looked up from the book I was reading to see that all of Bree's friends left our dorm and Bree was already getting ready for the convention.

"Hey Bree, why do wizards hate fairies so much?"

"You mean Mom and Dad never told you the story?"

I shook my head, the truth was Mom and Dad knew that I already felt embarrassed about being a male fairy so they tried to keep fairy conversations away from me,

Bree sighed and sat down,

"Ok, long ago in the Magical Dimension, all people and creatures co-existed and worked together. Fairies, wizards, trolls, soldiers, even bunnies helped each other: they shared food, built, destroyed, laughed and worked together."

I chuckled at the bunny joke and nodded for her to keep going,

"Of course there were bitter people who preferred to live alone. One man stood out, he was an alchemist and he wanted to rule over the magic dimension. He was a power hungry tyrant who wanted absolute control of everything. During that time, the rulers were the also the protectors of the Magical Dimension. The Alchemist knew that his powers were nothing compared to the abilities of the guardians of the Magical Dimension.

He needed a beast that could strike fear into anyone who dared stand up to The Alchemist's quest for power, so he created a dragon. This dragon had to be the very definition of darkness; he used any dark material he could get his hands on: cursed armor, forbidden treasures, headstones of corrupt kings and queens, the very blood of mythical evil creatures, anything. Eventually, after countless of hours of working, he gave the dragon a body, but he needed a soul, and not just any soul would have worked, he needed the essence and soul of someone as dark as what the dragon was made out of.

The alchemist searched far and wide, but every time he returned empty handed, The Dragon would become more and more impatient and angry. After returning from being gone for almost a year, the alchemist returned once again with nothing. The alchemist and The Dragon began to have a fierce argument. The dragon became so enraged; he ate the man that created him. It turned out that the very mind and soul the dragon needed was right in the same room with him the whole time.

Equipped with the intelligence and power of the alchemist, the dragon began to create chaos. After almost every creature was either destroyed or became too afraid to stand up to The Dragon, it was up to three groups, the Wizards, the Fairies and the Noble Warriors. But they began to argue the Warriors, the Wizards and the Fairies all had different ideas to kill the Dragon. The groups would hold meetings every day to find out how to get rid of the beast, but every day would end with disagreements, heated arguments and lots of tension. They argued for a long time, eventually The Dragon caught word of their fight.

Using his power, The Dragon created dark fairies, which infiltrated the rebel group. They captured the leading fairy and took his place in the debates and conferences. They gained the trust of the Wizards and Warriors as well as all other Fairies and convinced them that they successfully sent skilled fairies that learned the Dragon's secret weaknesses. They all agreed to the plan: while the Wizards and Fairies fought and weakened the dragon, hitting it where it hurt the most, the Warriors would create a trap to contain The Dragon. From there, the Wizards and Fairies would create a new prison-like dimension to trap The Dragon in. The plan went into more details and eventually, it seemed almost fool proof.

On the day of the attack, The Dragon approached, and the Fairies were nowhere to be found. The Wizards went to war alone. The Dragon put up a good fight to make it seem like the battle wasn't too easy and was eventually subdued by the Wizards. The Dragon was placed in a magic net the Fairies convinced would be the best form of trapping it in. He had successfully fooled the rebel groups into thinking that he was done for.

Once the Wizards created a prison dimension, the Dragon broke free of his prison and summoned the dark fairies to attack the Wizards and Warriors. All the secrets they thought they knew about the Dragon had been lies and the Wizards and Warriors were easily beaten. The Dragon and Fairies trapped the rebel group into the prison dimension they made and locked them away, as the last Wizard was being sucked into the dimension he held on to the edge of the dimensional tear, he asked the fairy, "How could you? We trusted you! This was going to be the beginning of peace throughout the Magical Dimension!" the Fairy responded by stomping on the Wizard's hand while laughing, "Let it be known throughout all the worlds that the supreme Fairy species conquered you infernal wizards!"

For half a century, the Wizards and Warriors were trapped in that dimension in their own prison. Some say it was a good thing; they were able to plan their escape and create an actual attack strategy on The Dragon completely undisturbed. From the beginning, they knew, they wouldn't be able to destroy him, so they decided to trap The Dragon and incase it in a small prison and seal The Dragon away. Led by the most powerful wizard Gandalf Smif, the rebels escaped and launched the invasion on The Dragon. The previous, fake battle with the Dragon was nothing compared to the onslaught the Dragon had on the protectors of the Magic Dimension. With what little strength and number of fighters they had left, they managed to trap him in a small orb-like prison. Even still, the beast's power was able to escape the magic that held him. The Wizards drew magic seals on the ground to keep the dragon from breaking out. They knew however, one day he would break free and return to rule the Magical Dimension again…"

I stared in awe of how Bree seemed like she was reading out of a book, but was going off by memory,

"So that's why wizards and soldiers hate us. Their stories that talk about The Dark Dragon are similar to ours, minus the Dark Fairies"

"Wait where were the good Fairies when the Wizards escaped?" I asked,

"The Dark Fairies lied to them and told them that The Dragon was somewhere in the mountains. Then the Dark Fairies trapped the good fairies in a cave and sealed it with the Dragon's dark magic. By the time the Wizards and Soldiers found them, it was too late for the Fairies to convince the rebel group that they were innocent and it was just a trick The Dragon's minions set up. The Wizards and Warriors let almost 50 years of rage build up and they were too angry to listen to reason."

"What happened after that?"

"Fairies were banished to live away from all the Magical Dimension. There were several political arguments after that, and almost a century after the first King and Queen of the Magic Dimension were established, Fairies were allowed back, but there's still a lot of resentment and hate toward us," Bree frowned

"If wizards hate us so much, why are you going to a convention full of them?" I asked

"The Magicks Convention is the most exciting thing you'll ever experience," Bree said excitedly, "there's so much to see, tons of stuff you can buy and it lets you see magic in a whole new light. If a wizard has the right people skills, he can make a simple door unlocking spell seem like the key to living a convenient stress-free life.

I smiled at the thought,

"Anyway" she continued, "there are more than just wizards there, tons of creatures go to the convention, they're trolls, warriors, werewolves and even simple peasants."

Peasants stood out to me, my father is one after all. Although they sound bad, peasants are just people who aren't magical, but have magic potential. They can cast spells like wizards and fairies can, they can choose to become brave knights, or fierce dragon trainers. Peasants are lucky, they can choose what creature they become, but most just make a living as simple farmers growing and selling magical herbs to wizards, lucky ones indeed. "I want to go with you," I said

"No way, it's too dangerous. Anyway I don't want to be babysitting my baby brother the whole time I'm there" Bree said, as she was putting her hair into a bun."

There was a knock on the door, Bree opened it to see her friends all wearing the same thing she was: wearing thick, dusty cloaks and wearing dark make up and various shades of black and red lipstick. They actually looked like legitimate wizards.

"Bye Chase, don't get into too much trouble, they're girls here you know" Bree said as she and her friends put on their hoods, they laughed as I closed the door. I rolled my eyes, but my small frown turned into a smile when an idea hit me. Although ancient spells class confused almost everyone in my class, the subject came easily to me. When I saw Bree and her hooded friends out the window leaving, I opened my book "Teleportation Spell" the title read, "To get to one's wanted destination, one needs: 9 white candles, the knowledge to write a teleportation circle using sea shell chalk…" the list reads on.

I gathered the materials and found myself floating in the center of a circle with magic writing. I took a deep breath, cleared my mind and recited the words, "Yawa Raf Em Ekat!" The room began to shake, the flames on the candles that surrounded me burst into bigger flames, a mysterious wind picked up in the room and the room was filled with a white light. "Here we go," I said under my breath as I disappeared from the room.

* * *

Goodness! This is the most I've ever written outside of school. Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, also this chapter explained the origins of what's happening in the story. I tried my best, but if they're any plot holes in the dragon story (or any errors for that matter) please tell me.

Thanks for reading!


	4. The Magick's Convention

Yay! I'm back! Sorry again, I was gone for a long time, I was busy, then I got lazy, then of course there's the writer's block. But I'm happy to say I got everything figured out so here's the story and hopefully some more to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats

I don't own the characters

Please support the official release

* * *

Chase's POV

The convention was just as amazing as Bree described it. The room was so crowded, every available space was occupied by stands and booths, groups of people gathered around wizards selling something or casting spells. Everywhere I looked; spellcasters dressed in fancy robes were either casting brilliant, colorful spells, shouting something about a new product or were transforming various volunteers into animals. Colorful murals and vibrant tapestries floated just under the ceiling. Some booths floated along with them.

"Hey kid, come here," a voice called me. I looked behind me to see an old woman standing in the shadows between two large booths. She was dressed in an ancient, dirty robe. She wore a pointed hat, but the hat was so old the point drooped down and covered her face, I walked towards her.

"You seem like a sneaky kid, I got a once in a lifetime deal for you. See this," she took out a small black orb, "this concentrated aura of darkness has the ability to hide you in any situation. Just activate it with your own wizard energy." My eyes widen at the words, 'own wizard energy,'

"I'm sorry I-"

"Perhaps you'd like a demonstration," she cut me off, the witch activated the orb and shadows flew at my face, the next thing I knew she was right next to me. "Just between you and me," she whispered, "you can go up to any shop you want, take something, and use this item to make a quick getaway, hee hee!"

"Oh, no I don't-"

"Just think kid, every object in this convention could belong to you"

"Actually, I jus-"

"When you buy this one small orb, you buy every item in the Magcik's convention, for just 500 coins! Can you imagine?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have any money!" I finally blurted out.

The witch scowled, "well then why are you wasting my time by talking to me you little twerp!" She spat. She pulled out a broom out of her robe, "tryin' to make an honest living and little punks are trying to rob me blind…" she mumbled as she flew away. She dropped the black orb she was trying to sell me as she was flying away, I picked it up. I squeezed it and its shape molded to my hand and it made a squeaky whistle as it returned to its spherical shape. "A chew toy," I thought,

"Grrrghrregh!" my thoughts were interrupted when a one-eyed troll carrying a pole with fish through it came up to me. The bald, muscular creature kneeled down and offered me a fish. He tore it from the pole the fish was impaled in and offered it to me. I looked down at the mangled fish, then the odor hit me. It took everything I had not to vomit, I simply responded with a "no thank you," before I started to back away,

"Areghgagha!" it shouted as it tried to force me to take the fish,

"No I don't want it!" I took out an empty sack and held it upside-down, "See? No money!"

But the troll kept at it, this time he shoved the fish in front of my face, a piece of its meat broke off and landed on my cheek. I gaged and subconsciously slapped the fish off the troll's hand. He was furious. He slammed the pole carrying the other fish on the floor and started stomping on the floor and waving his arms, punching the air in a furious outrage. I felt so embarrassed watching people stop what they were doing to point and stare at a rampage that I started. I turned and ran away from the scene. I ended up going into another room. As I parted the curtained that covered the door way, I looked around; many people sat in couches being served drinks and silently chatting. I walked around when suddenly I heard some laughter I looked and I stood frozen in my tracks. I saw a group of wizards talking and laughing, one stood out to me, the tallest one and the most gorgeous: shining brown eyes, a bright amazing smile and the most amazing hair, he was wearing a brown long-coat. I knew for a while now that I was gay, but being around girls or my family I wasn't really attracted to anyone, until now. He was drop-dead gorgeous, he met my gaze.

"Hey kid, what's all that yelling going on the other room?"

I snapped out of my trance; wait, was he talking to me? "Uhh…" I instantly panicked, I had two options: make the stupid mistake of thinking he was talking to me, but was actually talking to someone else, or assume he was talking so someone behind me and walk away. Option two seemed better, as I turned and walked away I noticed I was the only one standing in my side of the room, "crap," I said under my breath,

"Ey! No one ignores the powerful Adam, get back here!"

The wizards sitting next to this "Adam" got up and surrounded me

"I-I'm sorry I thought he was talking to someone else" I tried to apologize, but the wizards weren't having any of it.

"Maybe we can beat some sense into you," one wizard said.

"Or we can knock the stupid out of you," said another, two of the wizards held me up off the ground, I tried to squirm and wriggle myself free, but the two wizards had a firm grip, I wasn't going anywhere.

"That's enough!" Interrupted Adam, "he made a simple mistake anyone of us could've made"

"But Adam, don't you want us to teach this kid a lesson?"

Adam answered by pointing his finger to the ground signifying to put me down, "don't make me repeat myself"

The others obliged and dropped me down, "now go and leave us alone," Adam said. Again they followed his orders and walked away, going into the main convention room. His expression lightened as he kneeled down to help me up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Adam. Sorry about those guys, they've been antsy ever since I made them stay in the lounging room with me."

"Hi Adam I'm Chase" my heart was beating a million miles a minute,

"Chase, would you like to sit down, maybe have some tea, it's naturally made, no magic or anything." (It's never a good idea to eat magic, it makes you extremely sick which is why it's a bad idea to use any growth spells on crops or drink water that came from a water spell)

"Sure, but I don't have any money" I lied again, as much as I would like to sit and have naturally brewed tea with what seems like my dream man, I'd rather not humiliate myself by doing or saying something stupid. I just want to quit while I'm ahead.

"Don't worry I was going to buy you some anyway," he smiled. "Well so much for that," I thought. He left and quickly returned with two cups in his hands and gave me one. "That was fast," I said,

"That's what she said" Adam responded with a laugh. Wizards are notorious for telling dirty jokes; I tried to laugh as best as I could. We sat and had our tea,

"So I haven't seen you around Gandalf's are you from another wizarding school?" He asked,

"Uhh…" Crap! He thinks I'm a wizard! "Yeah! I'm from far away and I just wanted to visit the Magick's Convention to see what all of the buzz is about."

"So where are you from?" He asked,

"Uh, I live in a-a farm up north," I technically wasn't lying; I used to live in a farm and its north of here. I took a sip of tea to calm my nerves,

"Oh! So then you go to Mortimer's School of Ancestral Magic?"

I almost spit my tea out, how does this guy know so much about wizard schools?! "Actually no a little bit farther up north."

"Farther up north? There isn't another school for miles after Mortimer's" he seemed confused

I desperately needed to change the subject. "Well enough about me, what about you? I'm curious to know what makes you the 'Powerful Adam'"

"Well, I'm Adam Spellman, I go to Gandalf School of Sorcery or Gandalf's for short, and I live there which gives me time to work on my powers. I also was always just naturally gifted with performing any spell with great power."

"Oh nice," I took another sip of tea,

"Really, you're not going to ask?" Adam gave me a puzzled look

I almost choked on my tea, "ask what?"

Adam chuckled everyone knows Gandalf's isn't a boarding school, whenever I tell people I live at Gandalf's people question me or give me puzzled looks. Which is why I'm curious as to why you haven't started with the questions: 'has Gandalf's made a boarding program?!' 'Wait are you homeless?' 'Why do live there are you poor?' 'I bet you don't even go there!' Adam imitated the questions people ask him.

"Well it must have slipped my mind I guess," I tried to brush his question off,

"You know you're really interesting Chase, you're from some mysterious farm up north, you go to an elusive, seemingly non-existent school and you don't know anything about the most famous wizarding school in the magical dimension. You're different from other wizards"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm too different" Oh no! I think he's starting to catch on

"No, no, no! I wasn't trying to offend you. In fact, I'll let you take a shot at me"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I'm actually a really strong wizard so any attack you throw at me won't hurt, so come on! Hit me with your best shot!"

Shoot! A distinguishing factor between wizards and fairies is the type of magic they use! Adam will definitely be able to tell I'm a fairy now.

Adam stood up and outstretched his arms "I'm open,"

"Well you see the thing is…" I desperately looked around for a place to run or hide, I even tried to find Bree she'd kill me if she knew I was here, but better than being destroyed by an angry wizard who discovered my secret.

"I'm waiting…" Adam said,

"I'm really sorry, but I have to g-"I was interrupted mid-sentence by a massive explosion at the other end of the room. From the rubble, a pair of red eyes emerged.

There was mass hysteria in the room, people ran everywhere. The pair of glowing red eyes were revealed to be an older bald man in a dark red robe.

"Headmaster Lancaster!?" Adam shouted confused,

Many shadowed figures emerged from the giant hole in the wall the explosion made. They started attacking people with several different attacking spells.

"Chase?! Is that you?" Said a familiar voice, "Chase what are you doing here, I thought I told you to stay in the dorm?" Bree came up behind me and she was as scared as I was,

"Bree… I… You… It's just…." I couldn't figure out what to say, the fact that I got caught by Bree, the dark figures attacking, the million questions on my mind on how Adam knows who the man in the dark red robe is; I couldn't find the right words to give an excuse on why I was here.

"Look I don't care let's just get out of here!" She grabbed me and we left out of the back entrance. I looked back to see Adam trying to talk to the man in the red robe. The last thing I saw was Adam get hit by the man's spell and got knocked to the ground. "Chase…" was the last thing he said before he passed out.

* * *

Few done! Ok so again sorry for the wait, if you see any plot holes or don't understand something OR you see any errors please message me or include it in the review. Otherwise Read and Review as they say. And cross your fingers and hope this story's hiatus is over I know I will! Oh wait… (Haha get I'm writing the story)


End file.
